The present invention relates to a method of automatic reply for radio transmission and a radio modem, and particularly to a method of automatic reply for a radio transmission having Group ID (GID) and Sort ID functions and a radio modem thereof.
A conventional radio modem does not have Group ID and Sort ID functions. Therefore, a conventional radio modem cannot automatically and sequentially reply. When replying signals is needed, the data and/or commands are transmitted to a member. Said member replies correspondingly. These transmission and reply steps are repeated for a next member. As a result, the period of time for transmission and reply is relatively long and inconvenient when more than one member is involved.
Typical conventional radio modems can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,592,491; 5,619,531 and 5,694,420. These conventional modems do not have Group ID and Sort ID functions, and can only transmit signals to all members or a specific member during transmission. Such a conventional radio modem cannot perform dialog with a specific group of members and said group of members cannot automatically perform a reply in sequence.
One objective of the present invention is to provide a method of automatic reply for radio transmission.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a radio modem.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a method of automatic reply for radio transmission capable of performing automatic and sequential replies.
A still further objective of the present invention is to provide a radio modem capable of performing automatic and sequential replies.
The present invention uses Group ID and Sort ID functions. Therefore, in addition to transmit signals to all members or a specific member, the invented radio modem can perform signal transmissions to a specific group of members and enable said group of members to reply sequentially, when necessary.